Current clinical practice for the retrieval of venous air emboli employs a withdrawal syringe or vacuum bottle and is usually a time of confusion and possible errors, requiring a multitude of responses by the anesthesiologist to prevent a catastrophe. A complete venous air embolism retrieval system will be fabricated and tested in dogs. Continuous venous extracorporeal air detection and retrieval will be compared to the conventional Doppler ultrasound technique and air retrieval. An automated venous air retrieval system with remote control could significantly improve current clinical methods and decrease the morbidity and mortality of sudden air embolism in surgical patients.